


Imposters

by BA_Fangirl (Fastest_Girl_Alive)



Series: Doppelgängers [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: AU where Dean's not a hunter, F/M, he's got superpowers instead, rated M for heavy language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/BA_Fangirl
Summary: Jenny and Dean find out what Dean's double is up to.





	Imposters

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, Dean's not a hunter. He was born with perfect aim, and it's literally impossible for him to miss a shot, unless of course his powers are dampened somehow. Sam, instead of going to Stanford at 18, left the family to pursue a life of evil with his telekinetic abilities. Dean found out later that his brother was inflicted by a heavy manipulative drug that's effects are practically irreversible.  
> Jason Kent is Dean's doppelgänger. He also has a younger brother, Michael, who was murdered.
> 
> Rated M for Heavy Language

“What the fuck?!”

Payton immediately broke away from Jason, glaring at the intruders. Her hair was silver and sopping wet, which was not a good sign. It meant her words could still kill. She rolled her eyes and de-transformed.

Jenny took a deep breath, her eyes wide. “I’ll ask again: what the fuck?!”

“He’s my boyfriend, bitch,” Payton sneered.

“Hey!” Dean stepped forward, establishing his leverage. “No one speaks to her like that.”

“And who the hell might you be?” Jason scoffed. “Because from where I’m standing, you just look like a cheap knockoff.”

“That’s it, you son of a bitch.” Dean whipped out his pistol and took one shot. It hit the wall directly behind the doppelgängers.

Jason smirked. “You missed.”

“I never miss.”

**BAM!** The wall exploded, brick fragments flying in all directions. One clocked Jason in the back of the head, another scratched Payton's cheek, and one lodged itself into Jenny's thigh.

“Shit!” she cried. Dean cursed himself. “No, no, not your fault, don’t you dare blame yourself. You control the shot, not the debris.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. He picked her up bridal-style, much to her disappointment. “Oh hell no, I’m not letting you run home with that. Get in the car.”

~~~~~

“What the hell happened to you?” Peter snickered when Dean carried Jenny back into the base.

“I got hit with a brick, asshat.” Jenny snarled, hissing in pain when Dean set her down on the med table. Mari was able to remove the brick piece and wrap Jenny's thigh with bandage.

“Hey, uh, Mari?” Jenny grimaced, bringing her leg up to her chest to cradle it in her arms. “Your doppelgänger...she’s involved with his.” She stuck her thumb at Dean.

“Sorry, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback, I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
